


To Grow Old with You

by sprinkledloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bonfires, Boyfriend Chanyeol, Boys In Love, Concerts, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love songs, M/M, Makeup, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Singing, couple fights, hometown, i gave out my fattest uwu, late night dates, serenades, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkledloey/pseuds/sprinkledloey
Summary: Baekhyun had a terrible night what with his plans ruined and his boyfriend, Chanyeol, ignoring him for a whole day only to come to him in the worst timing possible and apologize insincerely. It could have easily been the worst night of Baekhyun's life but Chanyeol had other plans.





	To Grow Old with You

It was a terrible night.

Baekhyun huffed as he threw his classic black cap on the bed, frustrated. Tonight was one of those nights he wished he was someone different. He was all prepped up and ready to attend the concert but of course, it had to be ruined.

Ever since he debuted, he has made a promise to attend at least one concert every year as a reward for himself, being the music-loving and the party-loving man that he is. For five consecutive years, he was able to fulfill that promise but this year is different. Tonight was the only chance he had since his schedule for the rest of his year is already booked what with their comeback happening and everything else that follows after that. Baekhyun sighed. His night couldn’t be any worse.

Times like this calls for ice cold beer and Fortnite. He sighed again. He wished he could have someone to play games with. He proceeded to come out of his room with a long face and get some much-needed beer from the kitchen. He hadn’t even reached the kitchen yet when he ran into Chanyeol on the way. _Oh no._ He was quick to spin on his heel but Chanyeol was quicker to grab his arm.

“Baekhyun...” the taller one said as he pulled Baekhyun to face him. “Let’s talk please.”

He had been avoiding Chanyeol all day, skipping meals and locking himself in his room just so he could keep Chanyeol out of his sight. He wasn’t expecting to see Chanyeol now seeing as his boyfriend hadn’t made any sort of effort to show him he wanted to reconcile. He rolled his eyes, making sure he made it obvious that he was annoyed by Chanyeol’s presence. “Not now, Chanyeol.”

His boyfriend sighed. “Look, Baek. I’m here because I want to stop fighting. I’m sorry, okay?” he said, which made Baekhyun even madder.

Baekhyun retrieved his arm from Chanyeol. “Sure, Chanyeol. As if your ‘I’m sorry’ would change the fact that you basically ignored me for a whole day because you weren’t _in the mood_ to talk,” he scowled at him. “At least make it sincere.”

“I _am_ sincere!” Chanyeol countered, his hands flying in the air in frustration. “That’s why I’m here. Baby, please listen to me. I want to stop fighting with you and show you that I’m sorry. Will you let me do that?” he asked, his eyes filled with sincerity and seriousness now.

Baekhyun wouldn’t lie. He wanted to forgive his adorable giant puppy of a boyfriend and give him a soft kiss right then and there. He was weak for Chanyeol and it has gotten to the point where it’s embarrassing but he didn’t want to make everything easy for that boy. He crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol. “And how are you going to do that?”

He watched as Chanyeol’s eyes turned hopeful and his shoulders perked up. “I’ll take that as a yes. Meet me in the car in ten?” Chanyeol suggested and he responded a hesitant “sure.”

He let out a quiet yelp when he jumped on his bed in excitement, his heart racing. Dang, why was he so whipped? He swore he was mad at his boyfriend just two seconds ago. What did Chanyeol prepare for them this time? Was it a dinner under the stars? A movie date? Midnight stroll? He was starting to get nervous. He didn’t know what Chanyeol had up his sleeve so he had no idea what he should be wearing. He didn’t want to ask. Chanyeol didn’t have to know that Baekhyun was _this_ excited.

He came knocking on Chanyeol’s truck’s window several minutes later. After much evaluation, he decided he’d go for the blue striped button-up shirt that he stole from Chanyeol and a pair of extra tight skinny jeans. Gotta flaunt what he has. Even if it means cutting the blood flow all over his lower body.

“You’re ten minutes late,” the giant pointed out. “Male or female, girls take so much time to get ready.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Shut up,” he said as he settled in his seat while Chanyeol started the car. The radio wasn’t on and neither were the lights. It isn’t usually like this. “Can I turn on the lights?” he asked, to which Chanyeol almost yelled “no” in panic. Weird. He wouldn’t try to do _it_ with Baekhyun in here this early, right? Not that it wasn’t a good idea, though.

“Can I hold your hand?” Chanyeol said so softly Baekhyun almost missed it. He held out his hand for Baekhyun.

“No,” he responded but proceeded to place his tiny hand on Chanyeol’s. It was a good thing that it was dark inside the car so Chanyeol wouldn’t see how red Baekhyun’s cheeks were. He has always deemed it fate how God made his hands tiny and slim and Chanyeol’s hands big and bulky so that when they entwine them, they fit nicely, like the heavens made them especially for each other. He smiled to himself. It was such a cheesy thought.

They went with their trip like that and almost half an hour later, they arrived at their destination. Chanyeol took him to the lakeside where they used to hang out in as trainees when they felt tired and burned out. It is close to Chanyeol’s hometown and he said he played here with his friends when he was a kid but no one really goes here anymore. It has become Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s secret hideout.

Baekhyun jumped off the truck excitedly, immediately taking in the scent of fresh air and clean lake. “I missed this place,” he said mostly to himself, looking around and enjoying the cool breeze and the comforting sound of crickets. He hasn’t been here in years. It was dark but thankfully, Chanyeol kept his headlights on.

Baekhyun went wherever his feet took him. He went over to the part of the lakeside where there were plants and trees. He remembered sitting in comfortable silence under one of those trees with Chanyeol. There’s an area in this place where there are bamboo trees and Baekhyun remembered how Chanyeol would warn him not to go there because it leads to the woods where Chanyeol got lost in as a child. His eyes watered a little as he felt a subtle pang of pain upon remembering the old days and the moments he created in this place. Why was he being so emotional? He shook his head to wake himself up from the nostalgia and immediately walked away and found himself walking over to the edge of the lake. He crouched down and dipped his hand into the ice cold water and made it dance, creating ripples and disturbing the serenity of the waters. The sound of moving water was calming, almost addictive. And he would’ve stayed there for hours had he not heard faint sounds of music coming from where he left Chanyeol a few minutes ago. He had completely forgotten that he came here with someone.

Baekhyun followed the sound, his arms wrapped around his body to keep himself from getting cold, and it didn’t take long until he found his beautiful boyfriend sitting on a camping bench in front of a bonfire, strumming his guitar softly. Baekhyun stopped in his tracks, his mouth agape. “C-Chanyeol...” was all he could say.

Chanyeol looked up to him and let out a small smile. “Do you mind joining me?” He stopped strumming his guitar and tapped on another camping bench that was placed right beside his.

Baekhyun was still confused as he occupied his seat, his mind still not fully grasping the idea that his boyfriend prepared all of these for him. Chanyeol immediately popped a bottle of ice cold beer as soon as Baekhyun took his seat and reminded him that there was a blanket behind him in case the heat of the fire in front of them wasn’t enough. He was about to open his mouth again when Baekhyun put his hand on his arm to stop him. “Chanyeol, w-what is this?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “I’m singing for you all night long. If my Baekhyun can’t come to the concert then the concert is coming to my Baekhyun.” He chuckled a little when he noticed how Baekhyun’s cheeks tinged pink before his face turned serious. “I know how important going to this concert is to you,” Chanyeol explained. His voice had gone deeper now, depicting sincerity and seriousness in his words, his eyes locking on Baekhyun’s. “I hate seeing you lose your chance of feeling happiness even if it’s just hours’ worth, Baekhyun.” By this time, their eyes couldn’t be more focused on each other. Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands into his, “I love you,” kissed them, “and I will do anything for your happiness,” and kept them close this chest.

Baekhyun didn’t know if it was the feeling of rest after a long day of exhaustion or the intensity of the emotions he was seeing in Chanyeol’s eyes that made his breath hitch and his eyes water. All he knew was that the warmth seeping through his hands from his boyfriend’s chest was enough to keep him warm and cozy during this cold, breezy night. He couldn’t help but smile. He smiled his most beautiful smile that Chanyeol claimed to fall for. And with hopeful eyes and excited tone, he asked, “Sing for me..?”

Chanyeol responded with a nod as he took his guitar and placed it on his lap. He started strumming with feather-like strokes at first until he gradually went to play with the normal volume. “ _I wanna make you smile..._ ” Chanyeol sang, his eyes still fixated on Baekhyun’s. “ _...whenever you’re sad._ ”

It was warm. So warm. Chanyeol’s voice... It was the first sip of hot chocolate on a winter night that when you take a sip of, brings warmth to your insides first before slowly spreading itself out to the entirety of your being. Baekhyun hugged himself in an attempt to calm the butterflies that were having a fit in his stomach.

“ _I’ll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold_...”

By this time, Baekhyun was already singing along with Chanyeol. The icy wind blew and he couldn’t help but shiver a little so he took the blanket Chanyeol prepared for him and draped it over himself. His boyfriend was still singing with his eyes still on Baekhyun, consumed on the tinier man and memorizing his features.

Baekhyun broke the eye contact in time for the last line of the song and turned his gaze up to the millions of stars watching them from above. “ _I wanna grow old with you..._ ” he sang with his head up and eyes closed, silently thanking the stars for putting him in this place, at this moment, with the most beautiful man he has ever laid his eyes on.

All he heard was Chanyeol strumming his guitar one last time before he felt two big hands cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Their kiss was soft and light, with their lips barely pressed against each other it was almost ticklish. Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss but kept his forehead pressed against Chanyeol’s and they both smiled. “I love you,” Baekhyun whispered.

“You’re the most beautiful when you’re happy,” was what Chanyeol replied before pulling him in for another heart-crushing kiss.

This is what he wants. This is who he wants. It was all clear to him. Byun Baekhyun wants to grow old with Park Chanyeol.

It was a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any thoughts, please leave a comment. xo
> 
> Be friends with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/M0DELYEOL).


End file.
